perfectlygenericfandomcom-20200213-history
Perfectly Generic Podcast
The Perfectly Generic Podcast is the Pgenpod network's flagship show. It is about Homestuck and the culture and related stories surrounding this groundbreaking work of independent media. Episode transcripts and info Episodes marked with ** have not yet been transcribed. Episodes marked with **** are currently being transcribed. If you would like to transcribe an episode, instructions are in the '#transcripts''' channel of the Pgenpod Discord server.'' * Episode 1: Hiveswap and Hiveswap Accessories with Kate and Sapharodon * Episode 2: Vast Error with Kate, Austin, and Heather * Episode 3: The Girls of Paradox Space with Kate and Xtine * Episode 4: The Calliope Episode with Kate and Becca * Episode 5: THE CALIBORN EPISODE. with Kate and Austin * Episode 6: The Fandom and Peak Homestuck with Kate and Zich * Episode 7: The One with James Roach with Kate and James Roach **** * Episode 8: Vriska (Vriska) with Kate and Xtine ** * Episode 9: ♥︎♦︎♠︎♣︎ with Kate and Nico * Episode 10: The Dark Souls of Webcomics with Kate and optimisticDuelist * Episode 11: Deltarune & the Material Dialectic of Clown Pits with Kate and Sapharodon **** * Episode 12: The Unbearable Lightness of Being Dirk with Kate and Arch * Episode 13: TH3 T3R3Z1 3P1SOD3 with Kate and Chelsea * Episode 14: Clownery & Its Discontents with Kate and Eromancery ** * Episode 15: Engage Trickster Mode with Kate and optimisticDuelist * Episode 16: FRIENDSHIP with Kate and Aysha U. Farah ** * Episode 17: Race & Racism with Hexa and Dani * Episode 18: Best of 2018 (So It's Come To This: A Perfectly Generic Clip Show) with Kate and Austin ** * Episode 19: Skaianet with Kate and Paige * Episode 20: Four Girls & Zebruh with Kate and Cee L. Kyle * Episode 21: Karkat Lives In A Society with Kate and Aysha * Episode 22: The Three Ts of Troll Biology with Kate and Dia * Episode 23: Darling Kanaya with Kate and Nell * Episode 24: Roxy Is Dummy Smart with Kate and Dani * Episode 25: The Ballet of the Dancestors with Kate and Cro * Episode 26: Gadzooks, Pt. 1 with Paige and Pip * Episode 27: Gadzooks, Pt. 2 with Paige and Pip ** * Episode 28: Honking is the Pinnacle of Literature with Kate and Geezey * Episode 29: How To Recommend Homestuck to People Who Are Nominally Healthy with Kate and Sarah Zedig * Episode 30: Pgenpod Live, Pt. 1 - Homestuck with Kate, James Roach, Pip, Paige, Heather, Austin, Dia, Slapras, optimisticDuelist, and Aysha ** * Episode 31: Pgenpod Live, Pt. 2 - Vast Error with Kate, Austin, and Heather ** * Bonus: Post Erisol Fic On April 6 with Kate and Aysha ** * Episode 32: Je Suis Les8ifins with Kate, Cro, and Sis * Episode 33: Relevance, Truth, and Essentiality with Kate and Sapharodon * Episode 34: Hot Takes on the Homestuck Epilogues with Kate, Xtine, and Chelsea ** * Episode 35: Egberticles with Kate and Lily * Episode 36: I Am Ascending, and It Is Terrible with Kate and Cee L. Kyle * Episode 37: Dirk F***ing Strider with Kate, Aysha, and optimisticDuelist ** * Episode 38: None Gender With Left Beef with Dani and Goomy ** * Episode 39: An English Paper in Vriska Quirk with Dani, Hexa, Ciro, Alexis, and KC ** * Episode 40: Eleven Million Words of Homestuck Fic with Dani, Becca, and Xtine ** * Episode 41: I Was The Story Boy with Kate and Michael Lutz * Episode 42: Life, the Universe, and Lesbians with Kate and Dia **** * Bonus 2: SAHcon & Trans John with Kate and Goomy ** * Episode 43: Snowbound Blood: A Vast Error Story with Kate and Pip **** * Bonus 3: Puss In Heels with Kate and Aysha ** * Episode 44: You Were In The Fanfiction Splash Zone, Okay? With Kate and Xtine ** * Episode 45: Ghost Butts with Kate and Trace ** * Episode 46: The Dave of Guy with Kate and James Roach ** * Episode 47: Homestuck Isn't Fair with Kate and Floral * Episode 48: Sometimes Love Just Isn't Enough with Kate and optimisticDuelist * Episode 49: Live in Renton - Evil Women with Kate and Aysha ** * Episode 50: The Ultimate Podcast with Kate and Artemis Rubey ** * Episode 51: The Power of an Open Question with Sarah Zedig and Bryan Strom ** * Episode 52: Semiotics, Bridges, and Off-Ramps with Kate, Sam Keeper, and Andrew Hussie, sort of ** * Episode 53: Canon and the Future with Kate and Sapharodon ** * Episode 54: The Lady, or the Tiger? with Kate and Aysha * Episode 55: The Monster at the End of this Comic with Kate and Jennifer Giesbrecht ** * Episode 56: House of Yaoi Boys with Kate and imarriedacherub * Episode 57: Piles & Piles of Grey People with Kate and mkla * Episode 58: The Most Ambitious Crossover Event in History with Kate and Jax * Episode 59: Homestuck is a Society with Sarah Zedig and Molly.Noise **** * Episode 60: Lesbians Only Want One Thing and it's Disgusting with Sarah Zedig and Magdalena Clark **** * Episode 61: Homestuck^2 Live in Chapel Hill with Cro, Kate Mitchell, and Aysha * Episode 62: Can We Get Gerard Way to Write Vast Error? with Aysha, Austin, and Heather ** * Episode 63: June Egbert Real with Sarah Zedig and Nell ** * Episode 64: Scourge Sisters with Sarah Zedig and Kate Mitchell ** * Episode 65: The James & Aysha Power Hour with James Roach and Aysha U. Farah ** * Episode 66: An 8000 Page Gender Studies Course with Sarah Zedig and Dylan Clark ** * Episode 67: Live in Staten Island with Goomy, Pip, Aysha U. Farah, and Kate Mitchell ** * Episode 68: Are You Happy? with Dani and Kate ** * Episode 69: ♋️ with Dani and Aysha U. Farah ** * Episode 70: Friendship & Fraud with Floral and Pip ** * Episode 71: Sadstuck with Floral and Dani ** * Episode 72: Lyricstuck 101 with Floral and Paperseverywhere ** * Episode 73: Shrek Week with Kate Mitchell, Aysha U. Farah, and Sarah Zedig ** * Episode 74: Assigned Fishgender with Sarah Zedig and Griever ** * Episode 75: Someone PLEASE Throw This Dog A Bone with Sarah Zedig and Floral ** * Episode 76: We've Got Those Crockertier Blues with Sarah Zedig and Pip ** Panel * Alexis * Andrew Hussie, sort of * Arch * Artemis Rubey * Austin * Aysha U. Farah (host) * Becca * Bryan Strom * Cee L. Kyle * Chelsea * Ciro * Cro (host) * Dani (host) * Dia * Dylan Clark * Eromancery * Floral (host) * Geezey * Goomy (host) * Griever * Heather * Hexa * imarriedacherub * James Roach (host) * Jax * Jennifer Giesbrecht * Kate Mitchell (host) * KC * Lily * Magdalena Clark * Michael Lutz * mkla * Molly.Noise * Nell * Nico * optimisticDuelist * Paige * Paperseverywhere * Pip (host) * Sam Keeper * Sapharodon * Sarah Zedig (host) * Sis * Trace * Xtine * Zich Category:Shows Category:Perfectly Generic Podcast